


Heaven

by tobinheathing



Series: lyrically inspired preath [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinheathing/pseuds/tobinheathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen leaves Tobin a series of voicemails when she misses her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> its 4 in the morning what I am doing. Anyways please listen to the song Heaven by Beyoncé while reading this. it's the inspiration for this fic! Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QyOok1myLjw

_*Beep....This is Tobin I can't answer your call right now but I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible so leave a message I guess*_

It's been 5 days since I last saw you. When am I going to see you again? I miss seeing your face. I miss hearing your voice. Please come back soon, I don't like not having you around. Kelley and Alex keep calling me, I have no idea why. I'm just waiting for you to call. Please answer I miss hearing your voice.


	2. Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> week 3

I thought I saw you at the store today. I swear I saw you. Kelley made me go grocery shopping with her because apparently I never go out. I'm just waiting for you. Anyways I saw you smiling at me from the produce section. I started yelling your name and then Kelley started telling me to calm down. She told me you weren't there. I saw you, and then you walked away. Why did you walk away Tobin? It's been 3 weeks. Why did you walk away?


	3. Month 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month 2

Tobin I'm trying so hard to make this work. I'm fighting for you, but if you never want to see me this won't work. You can't avoid me for 2 months. Kelley said you'll never call back, but I know you will. We're getting married in 3 months you have to come around. We need to finish planning. I'll let you pick the flavor of the cake even though I love red velvet and you love chocolate. Come home Tobs I miss you.


	4. Month 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month 4

I don't know why people are talking about this car accident. I was never in a car accident. You were never in one. There was never a hit and run. I don't know why they're having me identify these people and showing me these pictures of cars. We were never in an accident. They're saying the accident was 4 months ago, but that was the last time I saw you. We couldn't have been in an accident, I would remember because that was the last time I saw you. Speaking of seeing you, when am I going to see you again? Our wedding is in a month and we still need to figure out bouquets. I tried on my dress today Toby. It fits perfect. I know you're going to love it. If you can, please call me or something, I miss you.


	5. Month 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month 5

Tobin it's been five months and now it's our wedding day. I got all dressed up for you and you're not even here. This is our wedding Tobin you need to be here. Why aren't you here? I thought you loved me. I love you so so much. Don't you love me? I looked beautiful today, you would've loved to see me. Where did you go Tobin? Why aren't you here. I need you here...


	6. Month 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month 6

Tobin it's my fucking birthday. Where are you? I haven't seen you in 6 months and you don't even bother to say happy birthday to me. To think that you promised me you'd never leave me. You promised me we'd get married and start a family. You promised me you loved me. What happened Tobin? Why do they keep talking about that stupid hit and run accident that never happened? Did you get lost on your way home Tobs? I need you....I love you...Please come home...Tobin?


	7. Month 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month 8

8 months Tobin. It's been 8 months since you were killed by a drunk driver in a hit and run accident. It's been 8 fucking months since you proposed to me the same night that you died. I still remember seeing your smiling face as we were driving home. I remember you smiling at me, holding my hand. I remember you looking at me like I had put the stars in the sky while a car going 75 through a neighborhood intersection slammed into your side of the car. I remember screaming for help, screaming for somebody, but there was no sign of the other car or anyone else. I remember the blood slipping through my fingers as I held your face and told you everything was going to be okay. I remember waiting in that cold and incredibly bright ICU reception area for the results of your surgery. I remember the surgeons face as he told me that he did all he could, but he couldn't save you. God damn it Tobin I just want you to come home. Why can't you just fucking come home? You didn't have to leave me like that. Fuck you for doing this to me


	8. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year

A full year my darling. It's officially been a full year today. A lot of exciting things have happened lately. Cheney had a little girl. She named her Annemarie Powell Holiday. Quite the name huh? You would love her so much already. She's got these big brown beautiful eyes with so much hope and joy in them. The light in her eyes remind me of the light in someone else's eyes that I know. We celebrated your birthday a few days ago. You're getting pretty old here. Hitting the big 2 9. We got you a chocolate cake since I know you don't like red velvet. Kelley, and Alex, and Cheney, and Amy, and Ash and Ali came just like old times. God we all miss you so much Tobin. Not a day goes buy where we don't think of you...but i guess heaven couldn't wait for you. Heaven couldn't wait to see your way too bright smile and your sparkling eyes. You're home now, so don't come back, just go on home Tobs, I'll see you soon.


	9. I Still Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Still Miss You

5 years ago today and I still miss you...I love you Tobin, don't worry I'll be there soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry if it's lightweight bad I started working on it at like 2 in the morning and here I am posting it at 4. I'm not sure if I want to continue Sandcastles or leave it as a one shot, but I am definitely continuing WOMF and am hopping to finish it soon. Anyways what do you guys think of these fics inspired by lyrics and music (it's mainly been Beyoncé I know lol I'm just excited because I recently just got tickets to see her in September) Let me know if you guys think I should keep doing these. Also hit me up or follow me on tumblr @tobinheathing if ya feel like it.


End file.
